valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dota 2-Updates (2014)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2014 erschienen sind. Januar 09. Januar 2013 ALLGEMEIN *Die Bewertungsänderungen bei Ranglistenspielen hängen nicht länger von der Länge des Matches ab. *Beseitigte Fehler bei den Hitboxen der Evergeen Stalker-Treants. *Verbesserungen für das Modell und die Animation von Invokers Forged Spirit und Iceforged Spirit. *Verbesserungen für das Modell und die Animation des Osky Ottragon-International-Kuriers. WORKSHOP *Fügte den Wraith King zum Workshop hinzu. *Fügte eine Checkbox für das Frühling 2014-Event auf der Veröffentlichungsseite hinzu. *Legion Commanders Budget wird nun im Workshop angezeigt. *Aktualisierte die Budgets von Ember Spirit und Dazzle. *Fügte Stone Summons-Slot und Budget für Earth Spirit hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Körpertextur von Pudge. *Aktualisierte die Workshop-Dateien mit u.a. getrennten fbx und smd für Lone Druid, Earth Spirit, Faceless Void, Nature's Prophet/Treants, Invoker/Forge Spirits und Riki. *Alphatest für die Treants von Nature's Prophet freigegeben. *Neue Kurier-Animations-Anfoderung: Fliegende Kuriere müssen nach einem Todesabsturz in den Boden eingetaucht werden. Valve setzt diese Behebung bei Kurieren ein, bei denen es nötig ist und die bereits akzeptiert worden sind. http://www.dota2.com/workshop/requirements/npcs UI *Behob, dass Dota beim Startup den falschen Fokus verwendete. 27. Januar 2014 *Behob, dass Gegenstände manchmal nicht aus Workshop hochgeladen werden konnten. *Behob einen Absturz, der beim Verlassen eines Spiels auftrat. 29. Januar 2014 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.80 ALLGEMEIN *Man verliert nun ein Gold pro Sekunde, wenn man in All Pick keinen Helden ausgewählt hat, nachdem die Zeit bereits abgelaufen ist. *Die All Pick-Auswahlzeit wurde von 60 auf 75 erhöht. *In All Pick wurde die Zeit vor den Creeps von 90 auf 75 reduziert. *Roshan wertet seine HP, seinen Schaden und seinen Rüstung nach 45 Minuten nun weiter auf. *Roshan-Upgraderate um 20% erhöht. *Roshan-Belohnung wurde von 105-600 auf 150-400 reskaliert. HELDEN *Alchemist: **Nachtsichtweite von 1400 auf 800 reduziert. **Maximale Braudauer von Unstable Concoction wurde von 7 auf 5,5 reduziert. **Schaden von Unstable Concoction wird, während es sich in der Luft befindet, nicht mehr erhöht. *Ancient Apparition: **Erhöhung des magischen Schadens durch Ice Vortex wurde von 10/15/20/25 auf 15/20/25/30 erhöht. **Ice Vortex-Dauer von 12 auf 16 erhöht. **Ice Vortex-Anhaftungsaura von 0,1 auf den Standard-Aurawert von 0,5 erhöht. *Anti-Mage: **Mana Void-Radius von 300 auf 450 erhöht. **Fügte Wirkungsbereich-Zielanzeige für Mana Void hinzu. *Axe: **Basis-Lebenspunkteregeneration von 2 auf 3 erhöht. **Berserker's Call-Dauer von 1,5/2/2,5/3 auf 2,0/2,4/2,8/3,2 erhöht. **Berserker's Call-Abklingzeit von 10 auf 16/14/12/10 neuskaliert. *Batrider: **Angriffsanimationszeit von 0,5 auf 0,3 verbessert. *Beastmaster: **Call of the Wild Hawk-Dauer wurde von 60/70/80/80 auf 60 reduziert. **Call of the Wild Boar-Dauer wurde von 70/80/90/ auf 60 reduziert. **Call of the Wild zerstört nun nicht mehr zuvor beschworene Einheiten. *Bloodseeker: **Thirst-Bonusgeschwindigkeit wurde von 7/14/21/28 auf 5/15/25/35 neuskaliert. **Bloodbath gewährt nun einen vollen Helden-Kill (anstelle eines halben) wenn sich Bloodseeker innerhalb eines Wirkungsbereichs von 325 befindet, wenn ein Held stirbt. *Brewmaster: **Primal Split-Abklingzeit wurde von 180/160/140 auf 140/120/100 reduziert. *Bristleback: **Basisschaden um 4 Punkte reduziert. *Broodmother: **Kann nicht mehr die festgelegten Grenzen der Karte überschreiten. **Spin Web gewährt nun keine Sichtweite von 200 mehr. **Freie Bewegung wird nun entfernt, wenn Feinde einen sehen können. *Centaur Warrunner: **Stampede-Abklingzeit wurde von 120/90/60 auf 90/75/60 reduziert. *Clockwerk: **Erforderliche Schläge zur Zerstörung der Power Clogs wurden von 3 auf 2/2/2/3 neuskaliert. *Crystal Maiden: **Basisintelligenz um 3 Punkte reduziert. *Dark Seer: **Ion Shell-Abklingzeit von 10 auf 9 reduziert. *Dazzle: **Weave-Dauer von 20 auf 24 erhöht. *Death Prophet: **Exorcism-Abklingzeit von 100 auf 115 erhöht. **Wirkungsbereich von Silence von 350 auf 425 erhöht. *Dragon Knight: **Dragon Tail-Abklingzeit von 9 auf 12/11/10/9 neuskaliert. *Drow Ranger: **Überarbeitete Silence. ***Verursacht einen Welle, die Gegner silencet und, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, zurückstößt. *Earth Spirit: **Stone Remnant-Rechargetimer wurde von 25 auf 35 erhöht. **Geomagnetic Grip verursacht nun eine 2/3/4/5-sekündige Silence, anstelle einer 1/1,5/2/2,5-sekündigen Betäubung. **Geomagnetic Grip'''-'Schaden wurde von 125 auf 100/150/200/250 neuskaliert. **Boulder Smash-Schaden wurde von 100/150/200/250 auf 125 neuskaliert. **Boulder Smash verursacht nun einen 0,75/1,25/1,75/2,25-sekündige Betäubung, anstelle einer 3,5/4/4,5/5-sekündigen Silence. **Boulder Smash-Radius wurde von 250 auf 200 reduziert. **Rolling Boulder wird nun auch unterbrochen, wenn es während des anfänglichen Roll-Charges blockiert wird, anstelle nur während seiner Bewegung blockiert werden zu können. **Geomagnetic Grip zerstört nun auch Bäume entlang des Pfades eines gestoßenen Verbündeten. **Jemanden direkt mit Boulder Smash anzuvisieren, wird nun durch Linken's Sphere blockiert. **Behob, dass es möglich war, Geomagnetic Grip auf magieimmune Verbündete anzuwenden. **Behob, dass man mit Boulder Smash magieimmune Einheiten anvisieren konnte. **Behob, dass die Rolling Boulder-Reisedistanz weiter als vorgesehen ging, wenn man einen Stone Remnant in der Nähe des Rollendes nutzte. *Earthshaker: **Basisbewegungsgeschwindigkeit von 300 auf 310 erhöht. **Stärkezuwachs von 2,5 auf 2,9 erhöht. *Enchantress: **Basisrüstung um 1 reduziert. *Enigma: **Black Hole-Wirkungsbereich von 375 auf 400 erhöht. **Black Hole-Beschwörungsdauer von 250 auf 275 erhöht. *Faceless Void: **Chronosphere-Abklingzeit von 120/110/100 auf 120/100/80 reduziert. **Man besitzt nun eine Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von 1000 und Phase während man sich in der Chronosphere befindet. **Manakosten von Timewalk wurden von 120 auf 90 reduziert. *Huskar: **Burning Spears-Dauer von 7 auf 8 erhöht. **Inner Vitality-Bonusheilung unter 40% der Lebenspunkte wurde von 15/30/45/60% des Primärattributs auf 30/45/60/75% erhöht. **Beschwörungsreichweite von Inner Vitality wurde von 450 auf 550 erhöht. *Invoker: **Rüstung der Forge Spirits wurde von 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 auf 0/1/2/3/4/5/6 reduziert. **Angriffsreichweite der Forge Spirits wurde von 300->900 auf 300->690 reduziert. **EMP-Burn wurde von 100->400 auf 100->550 erhöht. **EMP-Verzögerung wurde von 3,7->2 auf 2,6 neuskaliert. **Manakosten von Alacrity wurden von 75 auf 45 reduziert. **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von Ghost Walk wurde von -30/-25/-20/-15/-10/-5/0 auf -30/-20/-10/0/10/20/30 neuskaliert. *Jakiro: **Ice Path-Schaden wurde von 25/50/75/100 auf 50 neuskaliert. **Schaden pro Sekunde von Liquid Fire wurde von 10/15/20/25 auf 15/20/25/30 erhöht. **Dual Breath-Burn und -Verlangsamungsdauer wurden von 4 auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. **Schaden pro Sekunde von Dual Breath wurde von 5/10/15/20 auf 16/36/56/76 erhöht. **Schadensintervall von Dual Breath wurde von einer Sekunde auf alle 0,5 Sekunden verbessert. **Verlangsamung der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Dual Breath wurde von -20 auf -30 erhöht. **Entfernte den anfänglichen Aufprallschaden von Dual Breath. *Juggernaut: **Blade Fury-Abklingzeit von 30/28/26/24 auf 30/27/24/21 reduziert. *Keeper of the Light: **Betäubungsdauer von Mana Leak wurde von 1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 auf 1,5/2/2,5/3 erhöht. *Legion Commander: **Moment of Courage gewährt nun nur noch einen Extra-Lebensraub pro Gegner. **Gewährte Buff-Dauer von Moment of Courage wurde von 0,5 auf 1,0 erhöht. **Moment of Courage-Abklingzeit wurde von 1,2 auf 0,9 reduziert. *Leshrac: **Lightning Storm-Sprünge wurden von 4/6/7/8 auf 4/5/6/7 neuskaliert. **Lightning Storm-Schaden wurde von 80/145/205/265 auf 80/140/200/260 reduziert. **Lightning Storm-Abklingzeit wurde von 5,5 auf 4 reduziert. **Lightning Storm-Manakosten wurden von 100/115/130/145 auf 90/100/110/120 reduziert. *Lina: **Der anfängliche/finale Wirkungsbereich von Dragon Slave wurde von 275/150 auf 275/200 erhöht. **Fiery Soul-Dauer wurde von 7 auf 9 erhöht. **Fiery Soul-Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 4/5/6/7% auf 5/6/7/8% erhöht. *Lion: **Aghanim's Scepter lässt Finger of Death nun auch Einheiten innerhalb eines Wirkungsbreichs von 200 um das Primärziel treffen. *Lone Druid: **Spirit Bears Entangle ist kein Orb-Effekt mehr. *Lycan: **Aufblendezeit der Wölfe von 3 auf 1,7 verringert. **Lycan-Wölfe der Stufe 3 besitzen nun auch Unsichtbarkeit. **Lycan-Wölfe der Stufe 4 besitzen nun eine passive Fähigkeit, die ihnen eine Lebenspunkte-Regeneration von 15 gewährt. *Magnus: **Basisintelligenz um 2 Punkte erhöht. *Medusa: **Mana Shield-Schadensabsorption wurde von 0,75/1,25/1,75/2,25 auf 1/1,5/2/2,5 erhöht. *Meepo: **Die erforderlichen Level für Divided We Stand wurde von 4/11/18 auf 3/10/17 reduziert. **Divided We Stand reduziert nun passiv den Wiederbelebungs-Timer um 10%/20%/30%. *Morphling: **Man kann nun Fähigkeiten wirken und Angreifen, während man sich in der Waveform befindet. *Nature's Prophet: **Manakosten von Wrath of Nature wurden von 150/200/250 auf 175/225/275 erhöht. *Necrophos: **Death Pulse trifft nun auch Einheiten, die sich im Nebel des Krieges befinden. *Night Stalker: **Nächtliche Chance, durch Crippling Fear Treffer verfehlen zu lassen, wurde von 40 auf 50% erhöht. *Nyx Assassin: **Beschwörungsreichweite von Impale stimmt nun mit dessen Reiseweite überein. *Ogre Magi: **Manakosten von Unrefined Fireblast wurden von 400 auf 60% des aktuellen Manas geändert. *Omniknight: **Degen Aura-Anhänglichkeit wurde von 1,0 auf 2,0 Sekunden erhöht. *Outworld Devourer: **Beschwörungsreichweite von Astral Imprisonment wurde von 550 auf 500 reduziert. *Phantom Assassin: **Unsichtbare Helden rufen nun Blur hervor. **Blur-Verzögerung wurde von 1,5 auf 0,75 reduziert. *Queen of Pain: **Abklingzeit von Sonic Wave Scepter wurde von 100/70/40 auf 40 neuskaliert. *Riki: **Basislebenspunkteregeneration wurde von 0,75 auf 1,5 erhöht. *Sand King: **Sand Storm-Radius wurde von 275/325/375/525 auf 525 neuskaliert. *Shadow Demon: **Maximal wirksame Aufsummierung von Shadow Poison wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. *Shadow Shaman: **Shackles-Dauer wurde von 2,5/3,25/4/4,75 auf 2,75/3,5/4,25/5 erhöht. **Mass Serpent Ward kann nicht mehr genutzt werden, um Roshan festzusetzen. *Silencer: **Abklingzeit von Global Silence wurde von 140 auf 130 reduziert. *Skywrath Mage: **Mystic Flare-Schaden wurde von 600/900/1200 auf 600/1000/1400 erhöht. *Slardar: **Bash-Schaden wurde von 40/50/60/70 auf 40/60/80/100 erhöht. *Slark: **Pounce-Schaden wurde von 70/140/210/280 auf 60/120/180/240 reduziert. **Shadow Dance-Abklingzeit wurde von 65 auf 60 reduziert. *Sniper: **Reichweitebonus von Take Aim wurde von 80/160/240/320 auf 100/200/300/400 erhöht. *Spirit Breaker: **Man erhält nun freie Sicht auf das Ziel, wenn man Netherstrike einsetzt. *Storm Spirit: **Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. *Sven: **Basisrüstung wurde um 3 Punkte erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Warcry wurde von 36/30/24/18 auf 32/26/20/14 reduziert. *Terrorblade: **Abklingzeit von Sunder wurde von 160/110/60 auf 120/80/40 reduziert. **Sunder wird nun nicht mehr zu Teilen durch Magieimmunität blockiert. **Beschwörungsreichweite von Reflection wurde von 250 auf 275 erhöht. *Tidehunter: **Kraken Shell-Debuffgrenze wurde von einem erlittenen Schaden von 600 auf 600/550/500/450 reduziert. **Kraken Shell-Schadensblockierung wurde von 9/18/27/36 auf 10/20/30/40 erhöht. *Timbersaw: **Basisstärke wurde von 35 auf 22 reduziert. *Tinker: **Fügte Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Beschwörungsreichweite von Doubles Laser und Anzahl der Heat-Seeking Missile-Raketen erhöht. *Treant Protector: **Wirkungsbereich von Overgrowth wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. **Beschwörungsreichweite von Nature's Guise von 300 auf 600 erhöht. *Troll Warlord: **Maximale Aufsummierung von Fervor wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 4 neuskaliert. **Die aufsummierte Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 20 auf 16/22/28/34 neuskaliert. *Tusk: **Sekundäre Einheiten, die von Snowball getroffen werden, erleiden nun dieselbe Auswirkungen wie die primäre Einheit. **Enfernte die Mechanik mit der 50%-Grenze bei Walrus Punch. **Kritischer Basisschaden von Walrus Punch wurde von 3x auf 3,5x erhöht. *Undying: **Abklingzeit für Soul Rip wurde von 25/20/15/10 auf 24/18/12/6 reduziert. *Vengeful Spirit: **Rüstungsreduktion von Wave of Terror wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. *Venomancer: **Basisschaden wurde um 5 Punkte reduziert. **Basislebenspunkteregeneration wurde von 0,75 auf die standardmäßigen 0,25 reduziert. *Visage: **Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde um 5 Punkte reduziert. **Manakosten für Grave Chill wurde von 70/80/90/100 auf 100 neuskaliert. **Familiars besitzen nun eine völlige Magieimmunität. *Warlock: **Maximale Dauer von Upheaval wurde von 12 auf 16 erhöht. *Windranger: **Manakosten von Focus Fire wurden von 200/300/400 auf 150 reduziert. **Focus Fire hat nun keine Beschwörungsanimation mehr. *Witch Doctor: **Wirkungsbereich von Maledict wurde von 150 auf 165 erhöht. **Anfängliche Manakosten von Voodoo Restoration wurden von 25/50/75/100 auf 20/30/40/50 reduziert. **Paralyzing Casks können nun auch auf Einheiten im Nebel des Krieges prallen. *Wraith King: **Verlangsamung durch Reincarnation wurde von 50 auf 75% erhöht. **Dauer der Verlangsamung durch Reincarnation wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. *Zeus: **Beschwörungsreichweite von Arc Lightning wurde von 700 auf 850 erhöht. '''ITEMS' *Animal Courier: **Belohnung für die Tötung des Boden-Kuriers pro Spieler wurde von 175 auf 150 reduziert. *Arcane Boots: **Manakosten wurden um 10 erhöht. *Battle Fury: **Wirkungsbereich von Cleave wurde von 225 auf 250 erhöht. *Blink Dagger: **Blink kostet nun kein Mana mehr. *Bottle: **Kann nun durch das Gedrückthalten der Steurungstaste auf Verbündete angewandt werden. *Diffusal Blade: **Agilitätsbonus wurde von 22/26 auf 25/30 erhöht. *Drums of Endurance: **Anzahl der Ladungen wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. **Rezeptkosten wurden von 800 auf 875 erhöht. *Eul's Scepter Divinity: **Abklingzeit von Cyclone wurde von 25 auf 23 reduziert. *Force Staff: **Reisegeschwindigkeit von Force wurde von 0,4 auf 0,3 reduziert. *Iron Branch: **Goldkosten wurden von 53 auf 50 reduziert. *Mask of Madness: **Lebensraub wurde von 17% auf 20% erhöht. *Mjöllnir: **Änderte den Flächentyp, der genutzt wird, wenn der Static Charge aktiv ist. *Necronomicon: **Die Belohnung aus Necronomicon-Einheiten wurde von 100/125/150 auf 100/150/200 erhöht. **Die Rüstung der Necronomicon-Einheiten wurde von 6/8/10 auf 4 reduziert. **Necronomicon-Abklingzeit wurde von 80 auf 95 erhöht. *Observer Ward: **Kann auf Verbündete angewandt werden, um eine Ladung zu übergeben. *Radiance: **Angriffsschadensbonus wurde von 60 auf 65 erhöht. *Refresher Orb: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1875 auf 1800 reduziert. *Ring of Aquila: **Agilitätsbonus wurde von 6 auf 9 erhöht. *Rod of Atos: **Lebenspunktebonus wurde 325 auf 350 erhöht. *Sange and Yasha: **Die Dauer der Verlangsamung durch Sange and Yasha wurde von 4 auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. **Die Verlangsamung von Sange and Yasha wurde von 30% auf 32% erhöht. *Sentry Ward: **Kann auf Verbündete angewandt werden, um eine Ladung zu übergeben. *Shadow Amulet: **Verzögerung von Fade wurde von 1,8 auf 1,5 verbessert. **Kann nun auf Verbündete angewandt werden. *Shiva's Guard: **Reichweite von Arctic Blast wurde von 719 auf 900 erhöht. **Geschwindigkeit von Arctic Blast wurde von 300 auf 350 erhöht. *Smoke of Deceit: **Dauer wurde von 40 auf 35 verringert. *Teleport Scrolls: **Aufsummierungsverzögerung wurde von 3/5/6/7/8 auf 3/5/5,5/6/6,5 verringert. **Maximale Entfernung vom Zielpunkt des Teleports wurde von 525 auf 575 erhöht. *Tranquil Boots: **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 85 auf 90 erhöht. **Lebenspunkteregeneration wurde von 10 auf 12 erhöht. *Veil of Discord: **Stärke-/Agilitäts-/Schadensbonus wurde von 3 auf 6 erhöht. Februar 05. Februar 2014 I USER INTERFACE *Wenn man nun Helden in der oberen Leiste mit Alt+Strg anklickt, wird im Chat die Benachrichtigung, dass der jeweilige Held zurückgekehrt ist, angezeigt. *Alt clicking on a store item will announce to your allies that you will purchase that item *Fixed item alerts not working properly *The game no longer freezes while a replay is being decompressed after the download is completed. *Fixed Legacy Keys not being set correctly when reconnecting *Legacy Keys now work correctly when querying (and allow you to use to proper legacy keys if taking over a bot) GAMEPLAY *Behob, dass Terrorblades Illusionen zu viel Schaden nahmen. *Behob, dass Phoenix' Sunray-Heilung nur die Hälfte von der vorgesehenen Menge heilte. *Behob, dass Wirkungsbereich-Gold nicht an versteckte Helden verteilt wurde (wie etwa Phoenix, der Supernova aktiviert, oder Brewmaster, der Primal Split nutzt). *Behob, dass den Radiant Sicht über einen kleinen Bereich nahe des Brunnens der Dire gewährt wurde. COMMUNITY *Abandonment penalties will now be applied much more quickly after the abandonment occurs. (Previously the penalty was applied at the end of the match that was abandoned.) *Abandonment in a ranked match before first blood will now count as a loss for the abandoner and all party members. (MMR will decrease.) For all other players in the game, the match will not be scored. After first blood, the same rules apply as before: the match will be scored for all players. The abandoner will always receive a loss, but all other players will be scored a win/loss according to the actual match outcome. Workshop -Master Assassin’s Tails (Bounty Hunter) – fixed chest strap skinning -Form of Great Grey (Lycan) – added portrait entry -Icewrack Pack wolves (Lycan) – added portrait entry -Mysterious Vagabond Pack (Shadow Shaman) – fixed cloth issue during movement -Demon Blood Helm (Axe) – fixed cloth issue during movement -Prisoner’s Anchor (Alchemist) – fixed skinning on saddle -Swamp Fins (Tidehunter) – fixed skinning -Soul Reaper (Necrophos) – fixed loadout issue -Excavator’s Treasure (Tidehunter) - fixed skinning -Adjusted skinning on Rubick capes: Councilor's Robe, Cloak of Inscrutable Zeal, Tails of Resonance Vibrance -Stone Dragon Soul (Earth Spirit) - weapon is now two separate pieces. Added default weapon particles to this and Staff of the Demon Stone -Beast of Vermilion Wilds (Beastmaster) - now equips correctly -Jade Talon (Pudge) - fixed orientation Audio -Minor adjustments to Terrorblade's Voice to give the base and morph forms more presence in the mix Tooltips -Fixed Random Hero button tooltip to say that you gain 200 gold for randoming a hero -Removed duplicate health regeneration description from Alchemist's Chemical Rage tooltip -Removed mention of Beastmaster's Call of the Wild destroying previous summons -Fixed Beastmaster's Call of the Wild (Hawk) advanced tooltip to say that the Greater Hawk's invisibility starts at 4 seconds of inactivity. -Reworded the description of Elder Titan's Earth Splitter to better explain how its damage is done -Added cast range to Keeper of the Light's Mana Leak -Removed inaccurate information in Mirana's Sacred Arrow tooltip regarding its affect on invisible units. Sacred arrow will stun and damage invisible units -Removed inaccurate information in Mirana's Leap tooltip. The Leap buff is applied when and where she begins Leap -Added Slow duration and percentage to Shadow Fiend's Requiem of Souls tooltip -Added a description of Silencer's innate Intelligence Steal buff to that buff's tooltip. -Reworded the description of Spectre's Desolate to better explain that the bonus damage is done when the attacked enemy is alone (has none of its allies nearby) -Removed inaccurate information in Viper's Corrosive Skin tooltip. Corrosive Skin is applied to an enemy when an attack hits -Fixed Warlock's Upheaval tooltip to say that it can be channeled for up to 16 seconds -Fixed typo in Dust of Appearance tooltip -Removed inaccurate information in Eye of Skadi tooltip regarding lifesteal stacking. Eye of Skadi can stack lifesteal on both melee and ranged heroes -Removed inaccurate information in Ghost Scepter's tooltip. Boots of Travel does not dispel Ghost Form, however using a Teleport Scroll does -Fixed inaccurate information in Radiance debuff tooltip to say that its burn does 50 damage per second 05. Februar 2014 II *Barren-Fundrate wurde verdoppelt. *Fügte die Chance, den Redhooof Courier in den Bloom Harvest- und Bloom Bounty Jade Token-Belohnungen zu finden, hinzu. *Der Shopkeeper im Jahresbestien-Kampf hat nun einen limitierten Vorrat an Firework Mines und Scare the Beast flags. *Wraith Kings Vampiric Aura hat keinen Effekt auf die Jahresbestie. *Ursas Fury Swipes haben keinen Effekt auf die Jahresbestie. April 03. April 2014 29. April 2014 : Hauptartikel: Frühjahrsputz-Update Allgemeine Aktualisierungen Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.81 ALLGEMEIN *Roshans Basisrüstungswert wurde um 1 erhöht. *Die Helden-Bans in Captain's Mode wurden von 4 auf 6 erhöht. *Meepo kann in Ability Draft nicht länger ausgewählt werden. HELDEN *Abaddon: **Wenn Borrowed Time aktiv ist, wird mithilfe des Aghanim Scpeters 35% des Schadens, den umliegende verbündete Einheiten erleiden, auf Abaddon umgelenkt. ***Helden innerhalb einer Reichweite von 900 um Abaddon leiten ihren Schaden weiter. *Ancient Apparition: **Die Reduktion der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Chilling Touch wird von -15 auf -20 erhöht. *Anti-Mage: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Mana Void wurde von 450 auf 500 erhöht. *Axe: **Counter Helix nutzt nun eine pseudo-zufällige Chance. ***Dies reduziert die Chance einer sehr unglücklichen oder glücklichen Reihe an Procs. *Batrider: **Die Manakosten von Flamming Lasso wurden von 150 auf 225 erhöht. *Beastmaster: **Basisschaden wurde um 4 erhöht. *Bloodseeker: **Beschwörungszeit von Bloodrage wurde von 0,6 auf 0,4 verbessert. **Bloodrage kann nicht mehr gebannt werden. ***Wenn man Gegenstände wie Manta oder BKB einsetzt, wird der Silence nicht entfernt. *Bounty Hunter: **Die Wurfweite von Track wurde von 900/1050/1200 auf 1200 erhöht. *Brewmaster: **Wenn Sie in den letzten 10 Sekunden nicht angegriffen haben, wird ihr nächster Treffer einen kritischen Drunken Brawler-Treffer landen. **Wenn Sie in den letzten 10 Sekunden nicht angegriffen wurden, lässt Sie Drunken Brawler der nächsten Attacke ausweichen. ***Diese Mechanik wird auf Ihren Fire Spirit übertragen, wenn er die passive Fähigkeit durch Aghanim's Scepter erhalten hat. *Bristleback: **Warpath hat keine speziellen Regeln für die erste Bewegungs-Aufsummierung mehr. ***Der erste Aufsummierungs-Bonus betrug 5/7/10% zusätzliche Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit. Nun nutzt es denselben wie alle Aufsummierungen. **Der aufsummierte Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsbonus wurde von 1/2/3% auf 3/4/5% erhöht. ***Altes Level 1: 5->9%, altes Level 3: 10->28%; neues Level 1: 3->15%, neues Level 3: 5->35%. *Broodmother: **Der Schaden von Spiderling's Poison Sting pro Sekunde wurde von 4 auf 8 erhöht. **Freie Bewegung von Spin Web wird nicht mehr deaktiviert, wenn Gegner Broodmother sehen können. **Freie Bewegung von Spin Web wird nun für 3 Sekunden entfernt, wenn Broodmother Schaden nimmt. ***Nutzt dieselben Schadensregelungen wie Blink Dagger. **Der Lebensraub von Insatiable Hunger wurde von 40/60/80% auf 60/80/100% erhöht. *Centaur Warrunner: **Manakosten von Hoof Stomp wurde von 85/100/115/130 auf 130 erhöht. *Chaos Knight: **Phantasm hat nun eine Chance von 50%, eine zusätzliche Illusion zu schaffen. *Chen: **Die Abklingzeit von Penitence wurde von 14 auf 14/13/12/11 reduziert. *Clinkz: **Die Abklingzeit von Death Pact wurde von 45 auf 45/40/35 reduziert. *Dazzle: **Poison Touch verursacht nun keinen Ministun mehr. ***Dies entfernt lediglich den Ministun am Anfang. Der Debuff betäubt das Ziel, wenn die Vergiftung bei Level 4 einsetzt. *Disruptor: **Abklingzeit von Kinetic Field wurde von 14 auf 14/13/12/11 reduziert. *Doom: **Der Schaden der Fähigkeit Doom ignoriert nun keine magischen Schilde mehr. ***Das betrifft Schilde wie die Barriere von der Pipe of Insight. *Drow Ranger: **Rückstoßdauer von Gust von 0,2 auf 0,5 erhöht. *Earth Spirit: **Wiederaufladezeit von Stone Remnant wurde von 35 auf 30 reduziert. *Earthshaker: **Creeps versuchen nicht mehr, um Fissure herum zukommen; sie warten, bis diese verschwindet. **Echo Slam betrifft nun auch unsichtbare oder sich im Nebel des Krieges befindlich Einheiten. *Enchantress: **Dauer der Verlangsamung durch Untouchable wurde von 3 auf 4 erhöht. *Faceless Void: **Basisagilität wurde von 21 auf 23 erhöht. **Drehtempo wurde von 0,5 auf 1 erhöht. *Huskar: **Burning Spears ist kein einmaliger Angriffseffekt mehr. *Gyrocopter: **Homing Missile trifft nun auch unsichtbare Einheiten. **Treffer, die benötigt werden um Homing Missile zu zerstören, wurden von 3 auf 3/3/4/5 erhöht. *Jakiro: **Reichweite von Dual Breath wurde um 50 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Liquid Fire auf Level 4 wurde von 5 auf 4 verringert. **Die Dauer von Macropyre mit Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 7 auf 14 erhöht. **Die Reichweite von Macropyre mit Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 1350 auf 1800 erhöht. ***Ohne das Scepter liegt sie weiterhin bei 900. *Juggernaut: **Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,6 auf 1,5 verbessert. *Kunkka: **Wirkungsbereich von Torrent wurde von 215 auf 225 erhöht. **X Marks the Spot kann bei verbündeten Helden nun doppelt so lange halten. **Die Dauer des Buffs von Ghostship wurde für Verbündete von 8 auf 10 erhöht. **Fügte bei Ghostship einen Wirkungsbereich-Indikator für Verbündete hinzu. *Legion Commander: **Overwhelming Odds-Bonusschaden pro Helden wurde von 14/16/18/20 auf 20/35/50/65 erhöht. ***Pro Creep bleibt es weiterhin bei 14/16/18/20. **Wirkungsbereich von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 315 auf 330 erhöht. **Overwhelming Odds base damage rescaled from 50/100/150/200 to 60/100/140/180 **Basisschaden von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 50/100/150/200 auf 60/100/140/180 erhöht. **Moment of Courage nutzt nun eine pseudo-zufällige Chance. ***Dies reduziert die Chance einer sehr unglücklichen oder glücklichen Reihe an Procs. *Lich: **Frost Armor kann nun auch auf Gebäude angewandt werden. **Chain Frost hat mit Aghanim's Scepter kein Sprunglimit mehr. *Lina: **Angriffsreichweite wurde von 650 auf 670 erhöht. **Laguna Blade geht mit Aghanim's Scepter nun auch durch Magieimmunität. ***Der Schaden wird jedoch weiterhin durch Magieresistenz verringert. *Luna: **Basisagilität wurde von 22 auf 18 reduziert. *Lion: **Abklingzeit von Hex wurde von 30/25/20/15 auf 30/24/18/12 reduziert. *Lycan: **Shapeshift gewährt nicht länger einen Lebenspunktebonus von 100/200/300. *Magnus: **Entfernte das maximale Ziellimit von Skewer. **Reichweite von Skewer wurde von 600/800/1000/1200 auf 750/900/1050/1200 erhöht. *Medusa: **Split Shot wurde von 50/60/70/80% Schaden mit maximal 5 Zielen auf 80% Schaden mit 2/3/4/5 maximalen Zielen überarbeitet. **Mystic Snake wird nicht mehr vom Nebel des Krieges zum Abprallen gebracht. **Schadensabsorption je Mana von Mana Shield wurde von 1/1,5/2/2,5 auf 1,6/1,9/2,2/2,5 erhöht. *Mirana: **Sichtweite von Sacred Arrow wurde von 800 auf 650 reduziert. *Naga Siren: **Der ausgeteilte Schaden der Mirror Image-Illusionen wurde von 30/35/40/45% auf 20/25/30/35% reduziert. **Wirkungsbereich von Rip Tide wurde von 350 auf 320 reduziert. **Der Rüstungsabzug aus Rip Tide geht nicht länger durch Magieimmunität. *Necrophos: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Heartstopper wurde von 1000 auf 1200 erhöht. **Reaper's Scythe fügt nun +30% zusätzliche Zeit zum Respawn-Timer hinzu. *Nyx Assassin: **Abklingzeit von Impale wurde von 11 auf 13 erhöht. **Impale kann nicht mehr von Linken's Sphere blockiert werden. *Night Stalker: **Darkness beeinflusst nun auch die Sichtweite von Gebäuden. *Omniknight: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Purification wurde von 225 auf 240 erhöht. **Repel entfernt nicht länger positive Buffs von Verbündeten. ***Das bedeutet, dass Repel nicht länger Guardian Angel fernhält. **Die Dauer von Guardian Angel wurde von 5/6/7 auf 6/7/8 verlängert. **Die Dauer von Guardian Angel mit Aghanim's Scepter wurde 5/6/7 von auf 8/9/10 erhöht. *Phantom Assassin: **Abklingzeit von Stifling Dagger wurde von 8 auf 6 reduziert. **Ausweichchance von Blur wurde von 20/25/30/40 auf 20/30/40/50 erhöht. *Phoenix: **Zauberanimation von Icarus Dive wurde von 0,01 auf 0,2 erhöht. **Schaden aus Fire Spirits wurde von 15/35/55/75 auf 10/30/50/70 reduziert. **HP-Kosten von Fire Spirits wurden von 15% auf 20% erhöht. *Pugna: **Manakosten von Decrepify wurden von 100 auf 60 reduziert. **Dauer von Nether Ward wurde von 25 auf 30 erhöht. *Queen of Pain: **Abklingzeit von Shadow Strike wurde von 20/16/12/8 auf 16/12/8/4 reduziert. **Die Beschwörungsreichweite von Shadow Strike wurde von 400 auf 435 erhöht. *Razor: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,7 auf 2,3 verbessert. **Verlangsamungsdauer von Unstable Current wurde von 0,4/0,8/1,2/1,6 auf 0,5/1/1,5/2 erhöht. *Riki: **Backstabs funktionieren nun, wenn man verbündete Einheiten angreift. *Shadow Fiend: **Der sekundäre Debuff von Requiem of Souls betrifft nun auch magieimmune Einheiten. *Silencer: **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 2,1 auf 3,0 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Curse of the Silent wurde von 20/18/16/14 auf 20/16/12/8 reduziert. *Skywrath Mage: **Basis-Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 315 auf 325 erhöht. **Der Schaden von Concussive Shot wurde von 50/100/150/200 auf 60/120/180/240 erhöht. *Sniper: **Behob den Fehler, dass Snipers Erfassungsreichweite nicht mit seiner maximalen Angriffsreichweite übereinstimmte. ***Dies betrifft seine Fähigkeit, Einheiten innerhalb seiner maximalen Reichweite automatisch anzugreifen. *Spirit Breaker: **Die Beschwörungsreichweite von Nether Strike wurde von 400/550/700 auf 700 erhöht. *Reichweite des Scepters wurde von 550/700/850 auf 850 erhöht. **Die Abklingzeit von Nether Strike wurde von 75 auf 80/70/60 neubalanciert. *Sven: **Basisschaden wurde um 6 erhöht. *Templar Assassin: **Die zusätzliche Fähigkeit von Psionic Trap hat nun dieselbe Beschwörungszeit wie die Fähigkeit der Falle selbst. *Terrorblade: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 1,4 reduziert. **Die Verlangsamung durch Reflection dauert nicht bei Magieimmunität an. **Die Dauer von Reflection wurde von 5 auf 2,5/3,5/4,5/5,5 neubalanciert. *Tidehunter: **Die Schadensreduktion von Anchor Smash wurde von 40 auf 60% erhöht. **Anchor Smash wirkt nun auch bei Ancient-Creeps. *Tinker: **Heat Seeking Missile wird nicht mehr von Ethereal blockiert. *Tiny: **Betäubungsdauer von Craggy Exterior wurde von 1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75 neuskaliert. *Troll Warlord: **Die Beschwörungszeit der Nahkampf-Whirling Axes wurde von 0,2 auf 0 verbessert. *Tusk: **Überarbeitete Snowball zu eine zweiteiligen Fähigkeit: Eine, die den Snowball erschafft und eine zusätzliche Fähigkeit, die den Snowball startet. Man hat vier Sekunden, um die zusätzliche Fähigkeit zu verwenden. Der Bereich, der Verbündete automatisch einfängt, wurde reduziert. **Man kann nun einen Verbündeten innerhalb einer Reichweite von 400 in den Snowball laden, indem man mit rechts auf sie klickt. **Snowball bewegt sich nun, für jeden verbündeten Helden darin, 75 MS schneller. **Snowball verursacht einen Extraschaden von 20/30/40/50 für jeden zusätzlichen Helden darin. *Undying: **Wirkungsbereich von Sould Rip wurde von 975 auf 1300 erhöht. **Die Deathlust-Grenze der Tombstone-Zombies wurde von 5/10/15/20% auf 20/25/30/35% erhöht. **Tombstone-Zombies geben keine Erfahrung oder Gold mehr. **Belohnung aus dem Tombstone wurde von 70/90/110/130 auf 75/100/125/150 erhöht. **Plague-Aura von Flesh Golem wirkt nun auch auf magieimmune Einheiten. *Ursa: **Fury Swipes wird nicht mehr als einmaliger Angriffseffekt gewertet. *Vengeful Spirit: **Wenn Vengeful Spirit getötet wird, wird ihrem Mörder eine negative Vengeance Aura angehängt, welche den Schaden ihres Mörders und umstehender Verbündeter verringert, bis sie wieder lebt. *Visage: **Abklingzeit von Grave Chill wurde von 10 auf 16/14/12/10 erhöht. *Warlock: **Dauer von Shadow Word wurde von 9 auf 11 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Upheaval wurde von 50 auf 50/46/42/38 verringert. *Windranger: **Das Aktivieren von Windrun verhindert nun den Einschlag von Angriffsprojektilen. **Die Schadensreduktion von Focus Fire wurde, unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter, von -50/-40/-30 auf -30/-15/0 verringert; Regelung für Procs wurde entfernt. *Witch Doctor: **Abklingzeit von Maledict wurde von 35 auf 20 reduziert. **Basisangriffszeit von Death Ward wurde von 0,25 auf 0,22 verbessert. *Wraith King: **Der Schadensanteil von Mortal Strike wurde von 1,25/1,75/2,25/2,75 auf 1,5/2/2,5/3 erhöht. **Basisrüstung um 1 reduziert. *Zeus: **Die Beschwörungszeit von Arc Lightning wurde von 0,4 auf 0,2 verbessert. **Die True Sight-Reichweite von Lightning Bolt wurde von 900 auf 750 reduziert. **Die fliegende Sichtweise von Lightning Bolt wurde von 1000 auf 750 reduziert. **Lightning Bolt kann nun auf den Boden beschworen werden, um auf den nächsten Feind innerhalb einer Reichweite von 250 zu wirken. GEGENSTÄNDE *Animal Courier: **Die Respawn-Zeit des Boden-Kuriers wurde von 180 Sekunden auf 140 Sekunden reduziert. Mai 08. Mai 2014 *Behob, dass neutraler Ensnare Linken's Sphere nicht auslöste. *Behob fehlerhafte Anzeige bei der Anzeige des Mannschaftsnamens. *Behob visuellen Fehler, der eine falsche Zahl an erhaltenen Battle Points am Rundenende anzeigte. *Fügte persönlichen Profilen professioneller Spieler einen 'Bearbeite offizielle Spielerinfo'-Knopf hinzu. *Behob einen Fehler, durch den Spieler manchmal als Quitter gewertet wurden, wenn das Spiel endete, während die Spieleserver-Verbindung zu Steam unterbrochen wurde. *Behob, dass durch einen Fehler das Spiel nicht als sicher zu verlassen markiert wurde, wenn Leaver die Verbindung trennten und schnell verlassen wurden. *Fügte dem Wraith King einen Brust-Slot hinzu. *Fügte neue Schatztruhen hinzu, welche acht neue Sets enthält, darunter ein seltenes Earth Spirit-Set und einen seltenen Bulldoggen-Kurier, Butch! *Entfernte Begrenzung, dass neu veröffentlichte Gegenstände nicht marktlich verkauft werden konnten. *Behob, dass Gegenstände, die keine Gems verwenden sollten, (Ladebildschirme), welche anzeigten. 30. Mai 2014 *Fügte die Kompendium-Immortals hinzu. * - Items now drop for all leagues types with more than 500 spectators. The number of drops increases the more spectators there are. - As of week 3, any fantasy players that are in invalid slots (a Core in a Support slot, or a Support in a Core slot) will score no points. - Amateur leagues will no longer cause players to show up as Scheduled in the fantasy panels. - Fixed fantasy player addition priority being in the wrong order. Juni 02. Juni 2014 Allgemeine Aktualisierungen KOMPENDIUM *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Tägliche Heldenherausforderung. *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Alternative Stimme-Wahl. *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Modellaktualisierungs-Wahl. *Fügte Soundeffekte für Dragon Knights Kindred of the Iron Dragon-Immortal hinzu. *Fügte Soundeffekte für Death Prophets Fluttering Mortis-Immortal hinzu. *Behob, dass die visuellen Effekte von Upheavel beim Hellborn Grasp nicht richtig angezeigt wurden. *Behob, dass das Vici Gaming-Gem Abstürze verursachte. Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.81b HELDEN *Ancient Apparition: **Verlangsamung durch Ice Vortex wurde von 18/22/26/30% auf 15/20/25/30% verringert. * Batrider: ** Bonusschaden von Sticky Napalm wird bei Nicht-Helden nun halbiert. * Bounty Hunter: ** Dauer von Shadow Walk wurde von 15/20/25/30 auf 20/25/30/35 erhöht. * Doom: ** Manakosten von Devour wurden von 60/50/40/30 auf 60 neuskaliert. * Drow Ranger: ** Rückstoßdauer von Gust wurde von 0,5 auf 0,6/0,7/0,8/0,9 erhöht. * Earthshaker: ** Drehtempo wurde von 0,6 auf 0,9 verbessert. ** Echo Slams Initialschaden, Echo-Suche und der Wirkungsbereich des Echo-Schadens wurde von 525, 550, 500 auf 575, 575, 575 erhöht. * Elder Titan: ** Schaden von Echo Stomp wurde von 80/85/90/95 auf 80/90/100/110 erhöht. * Enigma: ** Dauer von Midnight Pulse wurde von 8 auf 11 erhöht. * Invoker: ** Die 33%ige Magieresistenz der Forged Spirits wurde entfernt. ** Schaden von Cold Snap wurde überarbeitet; der Initial- und Sekundär-Proc-Schaden wurden von 60/30 zu 7xQuas-Level pro Proc verändert. ** Entwaffnung durch Deafening Blast wird nun beseitigt, wenn Magieimmunität wirkt. * Juggernaut: ** Schaden von Omnislash pro Schlag wurde von 175-250 auf 200-225 neuskaliert. ** Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,5 auf 1,4 verbessert. * Leshrac: ** Schaden von Pulse Nova wurde von 66/100/144 auf 80/120/160 erhöht (Scepter von 100/150/200 auf 100/160/220). * Lina: ** Betäubungsdauer von Light Strike Array wurde von 1,6 auf 1,6/1,7/1,8/1,9 erhöht. * Lycan: ** Dauer von Howl wurde von 12 auf 10 verringert. ** Bonusschaden von Howl wurde von 20/30/40/50 auf 14/26/38/50 reduziert. * Mirana: ** Minimale Betäubungsdauer von Sacred Arrow wurde von 0,5 auf 0,01 reduziert (maximale Dauer beträgt weiterhin 5 Sekunden und wächst linear an). ** Minimaler Schaden von Sacred Arrow wurde um 40 reduziert (maximaler Schaden liegt weiterhin bei 190/280/370/460 und wächst linear an). * Ogre Magi: ** Die passive Manakostenerhöhung von Fireblast, die durch Multicast hervorgerufen wird, wurde von 30/70/110 auf 20/40/60 reduziert. ** Bloodlust kann nun auch auf magieimmune Einheiten gewirkt werden. *Omniknight: **Verlangsamung durch Degen Aura wurde von 7/14/21/28% auf 10/18/26/34% erhöht. *Phantom Assassin: **Bonusangriffsgeschwindigkeit von Phantom Strike wurde von 100 auf 130 erhöht. *Queen of Pain: **Beschwörungsreichweite von Shadow Strike wurde von 435 auf 450/475/500/525 erhöht. *Riki: **Abklingzeit von Smoke Screen wurde von 13 auf 11 reduziert. *Skywrath Mage: **Schadensverstärkung von Ancient Seal wurde von 18/24/30/36% auf 30/35/40/45% erhöht. *Slardar: **Bonusschaden von Bash wurde von 40/60/80/100 auf 60/80/100/120 erhöht. *Treant Protector: **Schaden von Leech Seed pro Impuls wurde von 24/36/48/60 auf 15/30/45/60 verringert. *Tusk: **Abklingzeit von Snowball wurde von 21 auf 21/20/19/18 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Walrus Punch wurde von 30/24/18 auf 25/20/15 reduziert. *Undying: **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 2,0 auf 2,5 erhöht. *Windranger: **Manakosten von Focus Fire wurden von 150 auf 75/100/125 verringert. *Zeus: **Sichtweite und Truesight-Dauer von Lightning Bolt wurden von 3 auf 4,5 erhöht. **Suchwirkungsbereich von Lightning Bolt wurde von 250 auf 325 erhöht. GEGENSTÄNDE *Mjollnir: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 600 auf 900 erhöht. **Dauer von Static Charge wurde von 20 auf 15 erhöht. 30. Juni 2014 :: Hauptartikel: Übervolles Kompendium-Update :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/13738/ KOMPENDIUM *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Mini-Pudge-Kurier und der alternative Skin ab Level 50. *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Chat Emoticons. *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Wetter-Effekte (diese können in der Spieler-Ausrüstung ausgewählt werden). *Kompendiums-Belohnung wurde veröffentlicht: Alternative Stile für Lt. Squawkins. SCHNITTSTELLE *Fügte die Möglichkeit des Live Rewind für Zuschauer hinzu. *Der oberen Leiste wurde eine goldene Umrandung hinzugefügt, die anzeigt, wenn sich ein Teammitglied zurückkaufen kann. *Wenn man nun mit dem Mauszeiger über den Ultimate-Diamanten in der oberen Leiste fährt, wird dessen Abklingzeit angezeigt. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den die Rückkauf-Anzeige länger als vorgesehen angezeigt wurde. UNDOKUMENTIERTE ÄNDERUNGEN *Teilte die Elemental Ice Infusion für den Helden Tiny in ein aus vier Teilen bestehendes Gegenstandsset auf. September 01. September 2014 Allgemeine Aktualisierungen ALLGEMEIN *Entfernte die Wartezeit für Zuschauer bei Spielen in Privatlobbys. COMMUNITY *Erhöhte die Niedrige-Priorität-Ban-Rate für Spiele, die eine hohe Anzahl an Meldungen erhalten. NUTZERSCHNITTSTELLE *Fügte viele neue Ladebildschirm-Tipps hinzu. *Behob Fehler bei diversen Hinweisen und Fähigkeitsbeschreibungen und glich diese an. *Wenn Sie nun mit Alt auf einen Gegenstand im Inventar eines Gegners klickt, werden die eigenen Teamkameraden über den Besitz informiert. *Wenn Sie nun mit Alt auf den Rückkauf-Knopf oder Ihr Gold drücken, wird Ihr Team über Ihren derzeitigen Rückkauf-Status informiert. *Gegenstände können nun aus dem Lager entfernt werden, während man tot ist. *Behob, dass die Grafik beim Übergang vom Replay-Highlight-Reel manchmal hängen blieb. *Behob einen Fehler im Coach-UI, bei dem der Hilfstext manchmal die Checkboxen des Schülers überlappte, wodurch sie als nicht-nutzbar erschienen. GEGENSTÄNDE *Spieler können nicht mehr die nicht-teilbaren Gegenstände anderer Spieler aus dem Courier ablegen. *Spieler können nicht mehr die nicht-teilbaren Gegenstände anderer Spieler in ihrem Lager behalten. *Gegenstände von Helden solcher Spielern, welche die Verbindung verloren, aber das Spiel noch nicht verlassen haben, können nicht mehr aus deren Inventar entfernt werden. *Behob einen Fall, bei dem man durch das Aufnehmen von Gegenständen anderer Spieler eine Kombination der Gegenstände bewirkte, welche Gegenstände aus dem Lager des Spielers nutzte. Wenn der Gegenstand im Besitz eines gegnerischen Spielers war, kombinierte und stahl er den ganzen Gegenstand. 1v1-MODUS *Seiten-Türme sind nun immer unverwundbar. BOTS *Fügte eine neue Bot-AI für Riki hinzu. *Fügte eine neue Bot-AI für Pudge hinzu. *Fügte eine neue Bot-AI für Axe hinzu. *Bots in Solo-Bot-Spielen tragen nun Ihre ausgerüsteten Kosmetika. WORKSHOP *Erhöhte die Größe der Vorschau für Beitragende. *Fügte eine Punkt-Bearbeitungsmöglichkeit für das Partikelsystem als Teil des Einreichungsverfahrens für verschiedene tragbare Gegenstände (wie Drow Rangers Bogen) hinzu. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Seiten von Neben-Modellen nicht zur ersten Seite zurückgesetzt wurden, wenn ein Modell geöffnet wurde, das nur die erste Seite benötigte. *Behob, dass eine angehängte Liste nicht sofort initialisiert wurde, was dazu führte, dass Standardauswahl weiß erschien. *Behob einen Fehler, durch den sich die Beleuchtung in der Vorschau verdunkelte, nachdem der Porträt-Editor geöffnet wurde. *Aktualisierte den Text, um zu verdeutlichen, dass die Modell-Einteilung in Triangeln und nicht in Polygonen erfolgt. KOMPENDIUMS-WERKZEUGE *Fügte diverse neue Features für die Kompendien dritter Parteien hinzu. Genaue Auflistung auf: https://developer.valvesoftware.com/wiki/Dota2_Compendium_Scriptfiles *Behob, dass test_local_compendium Bilder nicht vorauslud, wie es der Download-Pfad tat, was in manchen Fällen zu kleinen Unterschieden führte. *Behob, dass Video-Elemente aus Kompendien nicht funktionierten, wenn sie nicht den Legacy-Element-Pfad nutzten. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2